pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Together: Supertastic Power
Pretty Cure All Together:Supertastic Power is a Crossover Movie that features all the cures in the series (except for Starry Dream and Mixer Influx) In Glitter Force it’s titled Glitter Force All Together Supers Plot A Huge Dragon arrives and Destroys the City of Yume which protects people’s Dreams. But one person was able to escape her name is Yumesaki Yumi. She is able to call the Pretty Cure for help before the Dragon Arrives here in Juuban! It’s up to the Pretty Cure to stop the Dragon and it’s little minions. Characters Pretty Cures Pretty Cure Max Power! *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie Blackstone in the English Dub) *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitehouse in the English Dub) *Kujou Hikari/Cure Luminous (Hilary Sunnyville in the English Dub) Pretty Cure Shining Stars! *Akarito Karumi/Cure Rubellite (Leslie Jules/Cure Rubella in the English Dub) *Hyuuga Saki/Cure Bloom (Sarah Bloomdale in the English Dub) *Mishou Mai/Cure Egret (May Hawkson/Cure Eaglet in the English Dub) *Kiryuu Michiru/Cure Bright (Miriam Skyler/Cure Lunar in the English Dub) *Kiryuu Kaoru/Cure Windy (Tora Skyler/Cure Breeze in the English Dub) Pretty Cure Hopeful Stars! *Yumehara Nozomi/Cure Dream (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub) *Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge (Rena Naderson in the English Dub) *Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Melody Love in the English Dub) *Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub) *Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Simone in the English Dub) *Mimino Kurumi/Cure Lavender (Kimberly Rosewood in the English Dub) Fresh Pretty Cure! *Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Lauren Managello in the English Dub) *Aono Miki/Cure Berry (Marley Allerdan in the English Dub) *Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine (Megan "Megs" Pinebush in the English Dub) *Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion (Sabrina Easton in the English Dub) *Chiren Mayuki/Cure Limeade (Amy Ingram/Cure Apple in the English Dub) Heartcatch Pretty Cure! *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Tiffany Harrison in the English Dub) *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Erika Kinsley in the English Dub) *Myoudouin Itsuki/Cure Sunshine (Samantha "Sam" Myerson in the English Dub) *Tsukikage Yuri/Cure Moonlight (Lorianne "Lori" Thurgood in the English Dub) *Akiyama Yami/Cure Clover (Victoria "Tori" Wright in the English Dub) *Godai Karouko/Cure Flower (Flora Hanford in the English Dub) Suite Pretty Cure! *Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (Holly Harper in the English Dub) *Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm (Kirsten Spears in the English Dub) *Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat (Ellen Munroe in the English Dub) *Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse (Alley Chavez in the English Dub) *Nishijima Waon/Cure Rock (Willa Nicholson in the English Dub) *Higashiyama Seika/Cure Symphony (Sharley Hudson in the English Dub) Smile Pretty Cure! *Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Emily Holmes in the English Dub) *Hino Akane/Cure Sunny (Kelsey Hill in the English Dub) *Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Lily Parker in the English Dub) *Midorikawa Nao/Cure March (April Green in the English Dub) *Aoki Reika/Cure Beauty (Chloe Winters in the English Dub) *Candy/Kanaba Negai/Cure Candy (Tessa Duncan in the English Dub) Doki Doki Pretty Cure! (HeartThrob Pretty Cure!) *Aida Mana/Cure Heart (Maya Henderson in the English Dub) *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond (Rachel Woods in the English Dub) *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta (Clara Greendale in the English Dub) *Kenzaki Makato/Cure Sword (Mackenzie "Kenzie" Spade in the English Dub) *Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace (Amelia Miller in the English Dub) *Madoka Regina/Cure Joker (Regina Hartford in the English Dub) Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely (Sydney Lovecraft in the English Dub) *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess (Rianne Burgess in the English Dub) *Omori Yuko/Cure Honey (Cara Goodwyn in the English Dub) *Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune (Fiona Destien in the English Dub) Go! Princess Pretty Cure! *Haruno Haruka/Cure Flora (Hailey Rosa/Cure Floral in the English Dub) *Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid (Mayella Pearl in the English Dub) *Amanogawa Kirara/Cure Twinkle (Kacey Starr in the English Dub) *Mitsuya Akemi/Cure Lucia (Amara Kayden/Cure Diane in the English Dub) *Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Ruby Firewall in the English Dub) Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! (Magic Witch Pretty Cure!) *Asahina Mirai/Cure Miracle (Monica Laverne in the English Dub) *Izayoi Riko/Cure Magical (Corona Violette in the English Dub) *Hanari/Hanami Kotoha/Cure Felice (Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Meadow in the English Dub) *Mofurun/Nishiyama Lana/Cure Ursa (Mofina/Jayla Temple/Cure Marionette in the English Dub) KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode! (Sweet☆Star Power Pretty Cure!) *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip (Candice Roth in the English Dub) *Arisagawa Himari/Cure Custard (Joni Wilson in the English Dub) *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato (Mallory Brooke in the English Dub) *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron (Delilah Ortiz/Cure Macaroon in the English Dub) *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat (Sharon Brown/Cure Chocolate in the English Dub) *Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait (Karin/Alison Stokes in the English Dub) *Pekorin/Yoriko Chisa/Cure Donut (Penelope/Rosie Pearson/Cure Sweetie in the English Dub) HUGtto! Pretty Cure! (Hugheart Pretty Cure!) *Nono Hana/Cure Yell (Katrina Rayburn/Cure Bella in the English Dub) *Yakushiji Saaya/Cure Ange (Sally Evans/Cure Angel in the English Dub) *Kagayaki Homare/Cure Etoile (Courtney McGuire in the English Dub) *Aizaki Emile/Cure Macherie (Ellie Schmidt/Cure Ma'Cheri in the English Dub) *Aikawa Lulu/Cure Amour (Marin Andrews in the English Dub) *Hug-tan/Takamaru Hagumi/Cure Tomorrow (Helena/Helena McDaniels/Cure Aurora in the English Dub) Starbright Pretty Cure! *Hoshihara Hotaru/Cure Comet (Madelyn Starman in the English Dub) *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star (Bailey Smith in the English Dub) *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky (Layla Carson/Cure Milkia in the English Dub) *Amamiya Erena/Cure Soleil (Elena Cyrus in the English Dub) *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene (Teresa Meadows in the English Dub) Planetary Charge Pretty Cure (Planet Guardians Pretty Cure) * Aino Minako/Cure Venus (Mina Lovecraft In English Dub) * Mizuno Ami/Cure Mercury (Abby Anderson In English Dub) * Hino Rei/Cure Mars (Raye Hill In English Dub) * Kino Makoto “Mako”/Cure Jupiter (Lita Oak in English Dub) Mascots Supporting Characters Yumesaki Yumi (Mary Dreamwood In English Dub) Voice Cast Original Japanese English Dub Songs Dream! Pretty Cure Tomodachi! (Opening Sung by Kitagawa Rie And Kanako Miyamoto) The Door of Love! (Ending Sung by Ikeda Aya) Dream! Pretty Cure Tomodachi!: English ver. ~ Dreaming Friends♡Pretty Cure (English opening; sung by Jennifer Lopez and Ava Max) The Door of Love!: English ver. ~ Welcome to the World of Love (English ending; sung by Avril Lavigne) Pretty Cure Supertastic Medley (Unused Song found in Soundtrack) Pretty Cure Supertastic Medley:~English Ver.(Unused Song found in English Soundtrack) Locations Yume '''(Dreaming City In English Dub) Yume Plaza Yumestorm Hall '''Juuban District Minako’s House Game Center Crown Hikawa Shrine (Cherry Hill Temple In English Dub) English Dub Info Transformatons Speeches And Attacks Trivia *Like most crossover movies, not all of the Cures and Fairies have speaking roles due to the huge amount of characters. The Cures and Fairies who do speak are: **Max Power: All, except for Mepple, Mipple, Solail and Lunata **Shining Stars: All, except for the mascots **Hopeful Stars: All, except for the mascots **Fresh: Peach, Passion, and Limeade **Heartcatch: Blossom, Moonlight, Clover, and Flower **Suite: Melody, Rhythm, and Beat **Smile: All, except for the mascots **Doki Doki: Heart and Joker **Happiness Charge: All **Go! Princess: All, except for the mascots **Mahou Tsukai: All **KiraKira☆A La Mode: Whip, Parfait, and Donut **HUGtto: Yell, Amour, and Tomorrow **Starbright: All **Planetary Charge:All Category:Movies Category:Crossovers